in the light of hope
by znta
Summary: he comes from a world where he lost hope can he found hope in this new world can she relive of hope that begin to fade slowly even if the rival for her love is another Ranma two Ranma Ranma/Akane fanic don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

**Chapter one**

Akane was running from Ranma crying hard cause he had open his mouth and insult her and mock her in front of his other fiancée, she continue to run not knowing what she goes when she found herself in the park sit in one of the bench she begins to cry more harder than before remembering what Ranma had said to her

**Flash back**

_At lunch Akane went to search so she can give him the bento she had woke up early to prepare him his bento, she wanted to give it to him before they go to school but has already go ,so she found him in his regular spot "Ranma I prepared this bento to you take it hope you like it". Ranma looked at her with grimaced face" thanks Akane but I think I will buy some sandwich from the cafeteria " she put the bento in front of his face" but Ranma I really want to have it I have woke up early to prepare it" and before she said anything they heard the ring of bell "airen shampoo comes to give you delicious meal" she said while hugging him._

"_Oh thank you Shampoo I was really hungry" and he begins to eat when he was hit by Akane mallet .Akane was angry her she had do her best to prepare a delicious bento and he refuse to eat it ,but his eat what that bimbo had prepared angry she took her mallet and hit him " ranma no baka" Ranma look angry "what that for" he shoot at her " I have do my best to make you this bento but you didn't accept it and when this bimbo gave you something to eat you eat it without question" she shoot at him " maybe because shampoo can coock better than you and she don't try to kill me with her so called meal, and your meal would kill me if I ate it and I plan on living so stop trying to get me eat your toxic waste " he said to her,Akane had her head down and tears in her eyes ,Ranma felt guilty for what he says;"akane I …." And before he continue she slap him "don't bother Ranma I hope you will be happy with her" and she run away from him _

**End flash back**

Ranma was really angry with his self he and his big mouth he didn't want to upset her he was all joking , Arrived that the dojo he took he shoes and go to the kitchen "Kasumi iam home have you see Akane? " Kasumi smile at him "hello Ranma ;no I didn't see Akane ;wasn't she with you?" she asked him , Ranma didn't see a word and goes to his room .

Akane had lost time and found that is already night so she went to home before Kasumi or her father begin to Panic she decided to take a shortcut ,un her way she was stopped by some guys ,they have something in their eyes she don't like " hello beautiful why don't you come with us and have a fun" Akane get angry " get off of my way you perverts I have no time to play with you" when of them put his hand in her shoulder " come on don't be hard we promise you that you have a lot of fun " she push him away and hit him hard and took a battle stance " i warn you I am martial artist even you don't want to get hurt I suggested you to let me go" they didn't care about her warn so they attacked her she defended herself well but they were too many and one of them had surprised her and caught her from behind she tries to make him realize her but a punch in her gut make her get and her kneel " don't worry will not be hard with you we will be really gentle" the chief of the gang said to her they begin to undress her , Akane try to prevent them but without a vain " Let make go you bastard ,don't you think I will let you go with that I have a fiancé and he will make you pay for that" but they didn't listen to her " he will thanks us as we took care of his fiancée" the chief said to her and he kiss her in the mouth he begin to play with her breast in suck them Akane beg them to let her go she wish that Ranma was her , he spread her legs and took his dick in his hand " ready slut" Akane try to prevent him for doing anything but without a vain "please don't do it" she beg him but he didn't listen to her ,she closed her eyes crying her heart when was getting Raped by some perverts boys ;when she feels that the bastard was been removed from her, when she open her eyes she found that it was Ranma but he was different he was cold and hurt "Ranma" she said to him before she lost consciousness

Pov

I wanted nothing I wanted only to see her to touch to say how much I love her how I miss her but I cannot she is gone forever and she can't return to me , and it because of me I know that I am in Nerima but there is something different about her I was walking when I so a bunch of guys trying to Rap a girl. that make me angry I approached them when I saw the girl it was Akane my Akane and that bastards had put their hands in her , furious I attack them he hit the one in top of her with great strong making him hit many trees and I look at the others with a cold eyes when I heard her say my name.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ranma

**Chapter 2**

Akane wake up with headache she look around the room and found that is not her room.

"Where am I" she asked herself, when Ranma with doctor Tofu enter the room "hey Akane how are you feeling " Ranma asked her " I feel like my head will blow up what happened to me "

"You were found in the park naked and the guys who tried to rap you were beating and half died" said Ranma with anger. Anger that some bastards had tried to rap his fiancée and anger that if someone didn't help her she will be ….he didn't want to think about that .

Akane had flash back about what happened and remember everything, she throw herself At Ranma crying "thank you Ranma if you weren't her I don't know what that guys had do with me ,thank you for saving me". Ranma look puzzled " Akane what you are talking about"

" Ranma don't be modest you are the one who saved me before that guy …" and she begins to cry, Ranma took her in his arms and hug her "Akane I don't know what happened their But I can tell you that is not me who saved you " he told her .

"Ranma what you are talking about I know it was you I saw you" Ranma shook his head "if it wasn't you who is the one who had saved me" she asked him " I don't know Akane I really don't know" their discussion was interrupted by doctor Tofu " Akane why don't you try to sleep and Ranma call the Tendo to give them a news about Akane" Ranma and Tofu leave the room To let Akane relax , Akane try to sleep but she can't why Ranma denied that it's him who had saved her.

**With Ranma and Tofu**

"sensei what do you think about what Akane had told us "He asked him ; " I don't know Ranma maybe what she said is true or maybe she wanted you to be her saver , but if what she told us is true so there is another Ranma or someone how try to take your identity"

"Even is true what didn't have his way with Akane, he can do anything to her if he want "Ranma said to him . " I don't know , anyway did you call the Tendo" he asked him "yes and they will be there in few minutes", the door of the clinic was opened with great force , Soun Tendo entered crying " My baby girl what happened to her" he took Ranma by his cloth and shake him "Ranma what happened to my baby girl" he asked him "don't worry master Tendo nothing happened to Akane ,she is fine don't worry ,she is just in the next room sleeping " tofu told him " see Father nothing happened to her " Kasumi said to him " thank you for taking care of her Ono-san" .

"ka Kasumi what pleasure to meet you her " he begin to dance with betty " Akane is fine Kasumi ,she is just sleeping" Ranma told her «thank you Ranma, Take care of her" .

"don't worry Kasumi I will" he told her .

**In Akane room **

Akane was sleeping peacefully when the person who Had save her entered the room from the window ,he wears black clothing he has blue hard eyes and his hair pigtailed.

He entered the room without making a sound ,He face was hard and cold but when he saw her his face had changed and he had smile in his lips

Pov

I was her with her looking at her sleeping peacefully I have missed that ,looking at her when she sleep like that she look so beautiful and so in peace ,so lovely I really love her .

End pov

Akane begin to wake when she open her eyes she found Ranma here "Ranma is that you "

" yes Akane" and with that he kiss her , Akane was surprised by that but she kiss him back savoring this moment with him ,she lost her self in the kiss when she heard a voice shoot " what the hell is going on" she turn around and found Ranma in the door ,she look horrified if this is Ranma who his the guy who had kissed her " Ranma what going on how what…" she don't know what to say or what to do

Ranma pov

After the tendo had go home I walked to Akane room to see her but when I enter the room I saw something I didn't except Akane kissing another man and she is loving that angry I shoot at them " what the hell is going on" they separated from each other , Akane look At me horrified , like she don't know what going on " Ranma what going on how what.." she asked me with panic in her voice but I wasn't interested by her I was interested by the guy who kissed her I can't see his face because the dark cover him " who the fuck you are tell me" I shoot at him ,he mouve so to the light when I saw him I was shocked ; he looks at me and said " I am Ranma Saotome sorry about this".

To be continued .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranma pov

Shocked was not the word when I saw his face and say his name I was beyond shocked what the fucking is going on, this guy kissed my Fiancée he said his name is Ranma like mine in the top of that he look like me ,if he is mine twin is this some trick angry I shout " is this some joke don't fuck with me bastard who the fuck are".

" I told you I am Ranma saotome " he said to me " I said don't fuck with me who the fuck Are how your name can be Ranma, if it's my name so you will tell me who the fuck are you or it will be hell to pay" I can see that Akane was shocked and even with that she tries to calm me down " Ranma try to cal…."

"Shut the fuck up Akane this has nothing to do with you so do me a favor shut and your mouth" I shouted At her and I already regret that, she look really hurt about ; the other me had stood between me and Akane , something in his eyes make me shiver " I told you my name is Ranma Saotome and don't you dare shout at her " he said to me with a cold eyes .

At that moment doctor tofu enter the room " Ranma what going on ?".

Akane pov

My eyes was wide open when he says his name ,there is two Ranma her that not impossible it's must be dream right but the kiss was really and it was so great I blushed when I think about that , the Ranma I know was shocked and I can see that he begins to get angry so I tried to calm him down " Ranma try to ca…"

"shut the fuck up Akane this has nothing to do with you so do me a favor and shut your mouth" he shouted at me , I was shocked and hurt Ranma had never shouts at me even if he is mad , I tried not to cry cause I was really hurt I lowered so he can't see me crying .

I felt that someone was in front of me I lifted my head and saw the other Ranma stood there I can feel that his angry at the Ranma I know " I told you my name is Ranma saotome and don't you dare shout at her" his voice was so cold that it make me shivers

At that moment doctor Tofu enter the room " Ranma what's going on?" he asked .

Normal pov

Doctor Tofu had heard some noise and shouting coming from Akane Room and it was Ranma so he go to the room to see what going on and why Ranma is shouting like that did something happened between him and Ranma so he went to the room when he walk in it he so something that he don't except to see two Ranma looking at each other with glares and Akane who was sitting un the bad with a hurt eyes " Ranma what's going on?" he asked

" This what I want to know " the Ranma in the front of him says " as I said to that at idiot before my name is Ranma saotome " the Ranma in front of Akane says .

" how that possible there is no way that there is two Ranma ,are you his twin?" he asked him

He shocked his head no" no I am not his brother" was his answer " if you are not his twin so who are you really Ran?" Akane asked him ,the three males look at her with at her with question in their face "Ran?" they asked her

" well I thought that it will have confusion if will called them Ranma so I called the other Ranma Ran"

" Ran it's lovely I like it , as you know my name is Ranma saotome and the reason why I am not his twin because I am not from this world "

" what do you mean" doctor Tofu asked him

" what I am mean that I comes from another world or in other world I was banished by the Amazon" he told them

" why they do that?" Akane asked

"Because I killed a large number of them"

" why you did that?" asked Ranma

His was really mad when his answered them" because they killed my Akane and our unborn child".

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"because they killed my Akane and our unborn child" hearing these words was like a bomb for them ,they were all shocked ,they sty like that for few minutes before Akane spoke" you want to tell us that me ..I mean your Akane and you were married and she was pregnant with your child" blushing harder imagining herself pregnant with Ranma child.

" yes it was the best thing that happened in my life" he said smiling, but his smile disappears and replaced by a sad smile and melancholy ,Akane so that and she felt sad for him " if you won't talk about that we understand" said to him. "Thanks" said smiling.

"any way it's too late why want we have some sleep" said doctor tofu, " yes I think you are right I am sleepy" said a tired Akane, Akane Kiss Ran cheek " good night Ran" did the same with Ranma" good night Ranma" and go to sleep .

Ranma and Ran touch their cheeks with their hands while blushing, tofu smile at their reaction he took them out "ok lovers' boys' time to go".

Next day Akane had woke up going downstairs she found Ran in the yard doing some kata she stays there looking at him; she was so absorbed by him that she didn't noticed him looking at her "can I help with something Akane" Akane jump when she see him in front of her; " ah sorry I didn't want to scare you" .

" ah no is my fault sorry" she looks at him with her beautiful smile making him blush " ah do you want something for me" he asked her , " mm yes , i- I want you to train me " looks at him with helpful eyes that he accept " I don't know " he said with hesitation " please" she said to him with her puppy eyes ; not knowing what to do he accept " ah ok I will train you"

Akane hugged him "thank you", " you are welcome " he said to her , they stay like that for a moment looking at each other eyes slowly Ran approached his face to her to kiss her , Akane didn't try to stop him , he was at inch from her lips when they heard Ranma calling her, quickly they separate from each other " I am sorry I don't know what happen , I don't want to …" he tries to explain " don't worry it's also my fault" she said to him

Ranma was searching Akane fearing that something happen to her when he found her with Ran , he didn't know why but when he saw her with him he get angry and there something between them like if something happen between them " Akane your training begins after breakfast " with that he left inside the clinic " what he mean by that" Ranma asked her

" I asked him to train me and he accept" she told him " what out of question I will no permit it " Akane look at him with irritant eyes " i can do what i want Ranma i don't need permission , Ran had accept to train me so don't you dare intervene" she told him " fine do what ever you want tomboy , go train with your lover boy ,must be crazy to train a klutz like you" .

" at a last he accept to train me noyt like someone i know " and with that she walk away ; liting Ranma there with an angry face " fine you stupid tomboy see if i care" and leave the clinic .

**To be continued**

**There is the fourth chapter hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ranma1/2 **

**Chapter 5**

Breakfast in doctor Tofu clinic was under great tension because of Akane who we can see her red aura and Ranma was not there , Ran and doctor Tofu didn't said anything they were eating there breakfast silently .

" good news Akane you can return at home anytime you want " said Tofu trying to make a conversation, " and I heard that Ran had accept to train you isn't that good" he continue saying " yes it's great now I can train like I wanted to do all this time if Ranma had train me" Ran wanted to know where Ranma did go so he asked her " by the way where Ranma did go" Akane get angry and said " don't know don't care" Ran and Tofu that something happened between them " what happened" Tofu sensei asked " he get angry when he found that Ran accepted to train me , that baka there is nothing to get angry " Ran smiles knowing why Ranma get angry " I think he is jealous of me " said Ran .

" that ridiculous why he would be jealous of you", " cause he think I am trying to stole you from him and you begin to feel for me because you are friendly with me, I was like him and know what he think hope that he didn't do something stupide" . " That baka , but it makes me happy to know that he cares any way we must go to the dojo so you can meet my family and the saotome".

Ranma was sitting under the bridge thinking what happened early why he get angry , there is nothing to get angry Ran had accepted to train Akane so what is not that she will feel in love with him ; that why you get angry you are scared that she will leave you ,now what you will do. I will go to apology to her and try to help with her training , he stand up and leave to the clinic .

When he arrived he found doctor Tofu alone " hey Tofu sensei where Akane and Ran did go "

" oh Ranma hello , Ran And Akane went to the dojo" Ranma turn to leave but he was stopped by Tofu sensei " Ranma I know that you are jealous of Ran, but that forget that even he comes from another dimension, he is you and he knows what it feel to lost the women he loves" ." I know doc I know "and he leaves to the dojo

In the Tendo dojo Ran had already meet the Tendo and the Saotome and now he is with Akane in the hall training , training Akane .

When Ranma comes to the dojo he found That Ran had begins Akane training cause he heard him correct Akane mistakes when she did " more speed Akane , don't put more power in your hit " he saw Akane giving kick and punch to Ran while he blocked them with his hand

"that's great Akane " with a move from him he hit her making her flying ; Akane begins to get angry " no faire you said that you will not attack ", " nothing is fair in fight and life you must be prepared for everything and don't let your anger consume you; now let's continue"

Akane prepared herself to attack when she heard Ranma "Akane " she turn around and see him standing at the enter "Ranma you want something" he approached her with a nervous step " I want to apology for what I did early and ask if I can help and your training? " he asked her , she smiles at him and hug him "of course I forgive you and yes you can train , who's stupid to refuse to get trained by to Ranma" Ranma smiled , they go to the center of the dojo with Ranma standing next to Ran the two of them facing Akane ; something in there eyes makes Akane gulps " are you ready for the tortur..i mean training Akane " Ranma asked her , she only nodded yes with her head , for the hours coming Akane had the hard training that she never did when she finished she was sore can't move a muscle of her body " you are so cruel you two " she said to them with fake tears ; Ranma and Ran laugh at her " let us help to your room so you can rest" Ranma took her and his hand and go to her room .

Akane put her hand around Ranma neck embraced him tightly sleeping in his chest , Ranma put her and her bed and go downstairs . " is she sleep " Ran Asked him " yes she is really tired, do you want to spare with me" ," sure why not" the Tendo and the Saotome assisted at one of the incredible spare that they never see " he is really good Saotome –kun"

" indeed Tendo-kun and he is holding back I think his better than Ranma " Soun looks at them and is true Ran wasq holding back . " Tendo –kun I got an idea " Genma said " what is it " Asked Soun " why don't engaged Ran to Akane after all he is a Saotome and Ranma can get engaged to Nabiki" , " ha ha Great Idea Genma , with Ran at the heir of the dojo , it will become when of the best dojo" Miss Saotome and the girls looked at them with frown in their face and muttered idiot .

" you are really great Ran " , " you two you are good" Ran said to him ; there conversation was interrupted by Genma " Ranma I have some news for you"

" what is it pops " said Ranma " Tendo and me had decided that Akane will be engaged to Ran and you will be engaged to Nabiki " the only sound you can hear from the Tendo was Genma scream . when Akane wakes up and comes down she found a beating up Genma and angry Ranma muttering " baka oyaji " what happened " she asked Nabiki " nothing Just uncle Genma being an idiot "

" oh Akane you wake up in time for dinner" said miss Saotome who had plate in her hand ,Akane sit next to Ranma and begin to eat when they were interrupted by the sound of their wall broked and Shampoo standing there "airen " she said with smiles before she moved she found herself getting shocked by Ranma , when he looks at her the only thing she saw in them was hate for her " shampoo I will kill you " he said to her with cold eyes

Shampoo just looks at him not knowing what she did to make him that angry.

To be continued

So there is another chapter hope you like it ; to make thing interesting maybe I will have

One of Ran enemies .comes after him

Also I need the help of a beta for this fanfic


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, well it has been while since I updated the previous chapter , sorry it took me time but there is the last chapter hope you like it **

**Chapter 6**

Chaos is the only word that expressing what happened in the Tendo dojo , the moment of peace was spoiled when Xian Pu comes and Ran attacked her .

They were surprised by the speed he had used to attack , but what makes them surprised and scared is the anger he had in his eyes, Even Ranma was shocked by that .

Akane was frozen in her place looking shocked at Ran strangling Shampoo , she can see that Shampoo face begin to turn bleu , no I must stop him she thought to herself , Run to him screaming at him to stop ,warping her hand around his arm she looked at him with sad eyes " please stop don't do this" .

Ran feels Akane hands around his arm and heard her asking him to stop , looking at her all his anger had faded when he saw her crying , " she killed my fiancée and my unborn child" he told her with a sad voice " she kill them" ; " but it's not her who did it even they have the same face" he let her go and fall in his knees crying , Akane hugs him crying with him while Ranma takes care of shampoo

" Ranma took Shampoo to the cat café I will take care of Ran " she told Ranma ; " Ran I will take you to my room so you can rest " she helped him to go upstairs and led him to her room , she put him in her bed and turn to leave so he can rest when Ran took her hand " Akane I am sorry for early " Akane kiss him in his forehead " don't worry try to rest".

Ranma had took Shampoo to the cat café and returned to the Tendo dojo , he found Akane sitting in the living room " where is Ran" he asked her " he is resting in my room" she told him ; he sit beside her " it was really an interesting day" . " I really feel sorry for Ran" she told him " yes I can imagine how he feels , I will do the same if I was in his place" he looks at her eyes " I don't know what I will do if I lose you Akane" Akane just smiles at him " don't worry Ranma I will be always with you".

"Akane you know that I am not good with words and something I open my mouth to say stupid think but I want you to know that I really care about and I like you" he said looking at her eyes " I like you too Ranma".

Ran was lying in Akane's bed holding in his hand a pendant, looking at the picture of beautiful girl in it . letting a tear running down his cheek he closes his eyes dreaming about a lost memory of a love he had lost .

Flash back Ran dream

_Ranma was walking to the tendo with a sorrow face , in the dojo Akane was in her room crying " stupid Ranma how dare he mock me , I hate him" she was lying there in her bed crying when she heard a knock in her room's door " who is it" , " Akane is me Ranma can you open the door please we need to talk " ." go away Ranma I don't want to talk to you" was her answer _

" _please Akane it's really important " No sound coming from Akane , he stood waiting for her when the door was opened and Akane comes behind it , letting him enter her room " make it quickly Ranma " her eyes was red from crying , seeing her like that makes Ranma feels sad and guilty , he don't likes seeing her crying , " Akane I know that I am not the romantic guys and sometimes I say something without thinking and makes upset and angry , I am sorry for everything Akane , sorry that I am a coward that if I tell you what I feel you will reject ,but no more today I will tell what feel about you, Akane Tendo I love you with all my heart , you're the only women I love and no women else and I want to spend all my live withyou" he said looking at her the eyes , Akane was looking at him not believing what she heard " you mean it Ranma , do you really love me" she asked him with hope in her voice " yes I mean it Akane " she throw herself to him crying " oh Ranma I love you too and I want to spend my live with you" looking at her beautiful eyes , he kiss her with the love and passion he had for her and her kissing him back with all the passion and love she had for him ._

_She looking at him with love in her eyes " Ranma makes love to me , makes me feel at what happened is really and not a dream " he took her in her arms while kissing her , he put her and bed kissing her neck making her shiver , slowly they begin strip each other , looking at her body makes him so hard she was so beautiful and sexy, how stupid he was to tell her that she was ugly and unsexy ._

_He took one of her breast in his mouth and begin to lick it while he took the other breast in his hand ._

_He plays with her body like a musician playing with his instrument , making her moaning so hard " Ranma please take me now " he position his self between her legs and enter her slowly, Akane gives a cry of pain when he enter her " did I hurt you" , " no it's just that you are so big , so give minutes to adjust to your size "Ranma stood there savoring the tight of her womanhood , when Akane moves her lips , for him to move ._

_He begins to move slowly in and out of her woman hood , than he begin to increase his speed making moaning hard " oh Ranma harder please harder " Ranma begins to move harder at her request making her moaning harder than before , she wrapped her legs around his waist moving her hips with his thrust ; savoring the feeling of his manhood around her womanhood , god she feel so good while Ranma makes love to her his thrust was harder and faster she kissed him letting his tongue in her mouth while moaning harder she love him with all her heart and want to be the mother of his children , the thought of her being pregnant with Ranma child makes her cum hard around his manhood it didn't took him so longue to cum in turn _flooding her womb with his seed .

" _wow that was great " she said to him trying to catch her breath " it sure it does you are really great in sexy " he said to her while playing with her hear " really I thought that I am unsexy " teasing him " no your are the most sexy women" he kiss her with passion " I hope you are not against a second around " she giggle at him " you are really a pervert Ranma " smiles at him " only around you Akane , only around you" ._

_At that night they made love many times savoring the intimate and the love they shared through their body._

_End flash back _

Ran open his eyes , and rises from the bed moving downstairs , the pendant in his hand a sad smile on his face .

**To be continued **

Well this is the sixth chapter it's short but hope you like it , and sorry it took me a while to posted it.


End file.
